<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Green by naturallesbain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893975">Soft Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain'>naturallesbain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling In Love (A Guide) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, They love each other, cursing, its curly tho, its soft tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Purly love story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling In Love (A Guide) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curly and I was hanging around the swing set, the sun setting earlier and the air chilling. I took a breath of the October air and let myself find peace in the sunset and trees, sitting atop the handlebars as I watched the sunset. </p><p>I let myself feel weightless, my shoulders were no longer hunched from the responsibilities of my brothers or having to look over my shoulder every time I turned a corner. </p><p>I glanced around for Curly, seeing him swinging while watching the sunset. I laughed quietly to myself, his face showed pure childish joy as he went higher and higher while watching the sky turn different shades of pink, red, blue, and yellow. </p><p>I felt queasy, or something like it. I felt like I did with my first crush, but that couldn't be right since guys can't like other guys, right?</p><p>I took a breath and turned my attention back towards the sunset, feeling eyes on me the whole time. </p><p>Curly looked at Ponyboy with a confused expression, but that expression quickly turned to aw as the sun's rays hit him just right, lighting up his face and adding shadows he didn't even know were possible. </p><p>'Wow' Curly thought to himself. </p><p>As time passed, he allowed himself to look away a few times, but his gaze always came back to Ponyboy.</p><p>Suddenly, Ponyboy swung down from the bars, his feet still attached, making him hang upside down. </p><p>Curly watched in fascination before he was startled by Ponyboy laughing</p><p>"Nice trick," Curly said with a smile, breath catching in his throat as the sun hit his eyes in a way that made the green and small flecks of gold shine brighter than diamonds. He became transfixed in the way Ponyboy's eyes reflected light and happiness. </p><p>"It would be nicer but considering it wasn't purposeful, I don't think I can appreciate it," Ponyboy said with laughter, his face lighting up at the mistake. </p><p>Curly walked over to Ponyboy helping him down before grabbing his hand to make sure he didn't fall. Curly's hand was warm against his, cooled by the medal of the structure. </p><p>When Curly didn't let go is when Ponyboy knew that this would be their unofficial projection of love. </p><p>Love was a strong word, but they didn't have anything else to call it, because it was. </p><p>It was love. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>